


Wash Away

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars have stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away

Title: Wash Away  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: none  
A/N: This is for [floki-the-littlest-viking](http://floki-the-littlest-viking.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Scars have stories to tell.

Mouths find and linger on every new scar, lips and teeth pressing just hard enough for the owner to know it has been noticed. There's a story behind each one. Perhaps in the future each story will be told. For now, the scars keep their secrets.

The water goes from hot to warm to cool. They don't leave the shower until it is cold enough to make their skin break out in goose bumps. There are no words of apology, no reasons given for why things happened the way they did, not tonight.

They fall asleep wrapped around one another.


End file.
